1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizer, a display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the polarizer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a flexible or foldable display device (hereinafter, referred to as a “flexible display device”) has been under development. The flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and various functional and optical films.
The functional and optical films are disposed on at least one surface among one side or the other side of the flexible display panel. The functional and optical films may be flexible or foldable together with the flexible display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.